qwertypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marty
A star of Qwertyuiop. Marty does not know who he is. Everyone remembers him crawling into Treetop three years ago, where She-Mama found him and nursed him back to health. The people of the town named him after Marty, the founder of Treetop. He soon became an essential part of the society, due in no small part to his charisma and the ease with which he made friends. He set up shop with Benny and Becca and the three of them sold jams to the populace. Marty's life was peaceful, if somewhat uneventful. Early Life Marty was created in a lab in the Black City by Bruno Scarpetti, the chief scientist of Malzekiel Malvolin. Malvolin had been diagnosed with a fatal disease and was hoping to have a successor. Scarpetti used his own DNA, resulting in kind and generous Marty, who was not at all the conqueror that Malzekiel had in mind. Scarpetti hid Marty away, but had to wipe his memories and abandon him when the dark lord came knocking. Qwertuiop One day, Greg the White Wizard showed up at Marty's door. He urged him to go east, to the Castle on the Cliff, to fulfill his destiny. Marty was left confused, but felt deep inside himself that what the wizard said was true. After eradicating She-Mama's Cellar of Ratticus Fink and retrieving She-Mama's wedding ring, he had a sad goodbye with She-Mama, Becca, Benny, and all of the other citizens of Treetop. He headed east into the Forest. He arrived at the Castle on the Cliff after a trek across the plains. There he found the Council of White Wizards. Their leader, Marty the Funny, the founder of Treetop who was thought dead, informed Marty that there was a mistake: the invasion that the White Wizards predicted was not going to happen soon, and so the urgency with which they needed Marty was greatly overestimated. Marty was told to come back in twenty years or so, but after the Kingdom Under the Sea was attacked, the White Wizards were appalled to hear of its fate; surely this must have been the cataclysm that they had predicted, but assumed was far off. They urged Marty to head to the Sky Library, where the eighth White Wizard, who had left the order, could surely help him and tell him the rest of the prophecy, which the other Wizards had forgotten. The library was on lockdown; Bolg refuses to let him in because he believed Marty was among the vandals that had been destroying books. After handing a beating to the Bookeater, the real culprit, they were introduced to Oscar, the librarian and ex-White Wizard. He recognized Marty as being a part of an important prophecy. According to him, Marty was destined to go into the capital from whence the dark army came, which is apparently where he was born, and defeat the evil. Marty returned to the Castle on the Cliff to find it ransacked and ruled by the Black Army and one of their generals, El Grul. He had been put in charge alongside Hugsy, who had been declared the Most Supreme of the White Wizards. In the sewers, Marty found Pigberry hiding. He believed that all the other Wizards managed to escape. Marty is captured and brought before El Grul and Hugsy. Zarkon, an ambassador from wherever Darken, thought that he knew Marty. He shrugged it off, thinking himself mistaken. Marty beats El Grul and Zarkon gives him safe passage through the Kingdom Under the Sea. Upon arriving in Darken, Between Qwerty and Asdf Asdfghjkl Between Asdf and Zxcv Zxcvbnm After Zxcvbnm Ability Marty is one of the friendliest people out there. He can rally people to his cause, enabling them to join his party. Only Marty can recruit new friends. Dungeons 1. She-Mama's Cellar in Treetop 2. The Great Library 3. Castle on the Cliff Dungeons 4. The Black City Category:Friends Category:Treetop Category:Humans Category:Darklings